Olivia Black and First Impressions
by OliviaNeith
Summary: Year One.Olivia Black,Daughter of Regulus Black and Athena.Olivia lives with her grandma,Walburga Black.Olivia is adopted by the Malfoys goes to Hogwarts.Has a rivalrly with Hermione Granger. pairings:DracoxOc. Before Percy Jackson.
1. Proulge

Regulus Black P.O.V

Year 1979,Month October day 1

I cannot believe a feel in love with Athena the goddess of baby is one the way.I have to tell this to mother.

Regulus went to Grimmauld came up to his mother and said."Mother,I meet a women her name is Athena,the Goddess of going to have a child is still a Pureblood but Halfblood in the demigod world."

Walburga Black said."You managed to get a goddess to flirt with you son.I am is the child's name."

Regulus said."Olivia Callestio if it is a girl or Scorpio Orion.I feel like the child would be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Great name means Olive in mothers tree is olive which is a good is and Orion are great constellations."Walburga said.

"Callestio was the women that was turn into Ursa Major."Regulus said.

"This child would be pretty."Walburga said.

"I know I am part of the death eaters."Regulus said.

October 4

Regulus is expecting the has full guardian ship over the child.

October 13

The child was a child had silver blonde hair with golden blonde highlights and stormy grey was sad of Regulus death so she named her Olivia Callestio Black and sent her to Grimmauld a golden cradle and a blanket.


	2. It is the Beginning

This is also a kane chronicle fanfiction.

Walburga P.O.V

October 13,1979

The child arrival was a girl her eyes were stormy hair was long silver blonde and the skin tone was very was a letter.

_Dear Walburga Black,  
__This is your grandchild,Olivia Callestio Heroes most be raised by there mortal parent,or has ADHD which means __Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and dyslexia means Developmental reading disorder is a reading disability that occurs when the brain does not properly recognize and process certain can read and speak ancient greek you die,give her to some relatives of her like your own she turns 12 take her to America,during the is also a metamorphose and a veela.  
Sincerely,Athena_

Walburga went to the extra room then had a name plate that said placed Olivia in a crib that was new it had black wood with a emerald green bassinets with owls,broom sticks,and had a put the baby to sleep.

5 Years Later

Olivia P.O.V

Olivia thought of her grandma was talking with wore a long black dress and her shoes were black flats.

"Kreacher is it to is grandmother is dying"Olivia asked.

"Young Mistress Kreacher feels it."

"So who is going to get a painting for her."Olivia smiled.

"We already have painting."Kreacher said.

"I can't perform magic yet but could you use a permanent sticking charm."Olivia grinned.

Olivia went into her grandmothers room.

"Olivia,I know that I have to owl the Malfoy's."

Walburga wrote down

_Dear Narcissa and Lucuis Malfoy,  
My granddaughter Olivia Black needs a new guardian and I am not putting her in a filthy muggle orphanage,her birthday is October 13,1979,daughter of Regulus Black and Athena,the goddess of wisdom.s a pureblood veela and a has ADHD and Dyslexia which mean __Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and dyslexia means Developmental reading disorder is a reading disability that occurs when the brain does not properly recognize and process can speak and read ancient is very you do don't give her she turns twelve take her to a camp in New York,Long is also a fire nymph.I am dying and I know about my blood traitor son is in take care of her please.  
Sincerely Walburga Black_

Then a barn owl name Peace took the letter to Malfoy Manner.

Time Skip

Walburga just say death of her grandmother,Olivia started crying but a voice inside her head says."Olivia don't cry my dear is alright."Then the door open to two people one was a women with dark hair the top and platinum blonde with blue the male had grey eyes not stormy just plan grey and long platinum blonde Peace come back and sat on her shoulder then the man said in a cold rasping voice."I am Lucius Malfoy,this is my wife Nacrissa."

Olivia smiled and said."I am Olivia Black,also I go to Egypt for my magic I have a tongue tattoo which is permanent."sticking her tongue out.

Narcissa said in a cold voice."What is the tattoo for."

"It can help you stay spells more clearly."said Olivia.

"You are very smart for five year old."Lucius said.

"Four Year Old."Olivia corrected.

Then Olivia,Narcissa,and Lucius Apparate.

Olivia walked with Narcissa and showed her room was black with emerald green owls.A queen size bed with a canopy with silver bed curtains and a dark purple was an was a silver curtains.A dark wooden vanity with makeup and a blue accent there was some stairs with library."Thank you Narcissa."Olivia said."Olivia I am so glad that I can have you as a make you to me my daughter."Narcissa said hugging Olivia."Also I would like to met your cousin or brother,Draco."

Olivia walked with Narcissa to Draco held both of them."Draco meet Olivia,Olivia meet Draco."Narcissa said."Finally I have somebody to have fun with."Olivia said.

5 years Later

Olivia woke a her hair and put it in a fishtail braid with a silver puts on a teal gown and purple sleeves with a green on silver eye shadow and black on red lip stick and white on black heels and summons her on silver owl earrings and necklace.

Then she went to the dining room with her meet up with Lucius,Narcissa,and Draco."Here is your hogwarts you are going to apparate to Diagon Alley"Lucius said.

Olivia opened her letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Then she opened rhe second page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus


	3. Olivia Eavesdrops

**Note**** To Everybody Might Add NyMOHs of Olympia spoilers which **

Olivia POV

Olivia was in Diagon Alley with Draco."Olivia should we go to Ollivanders Wand already have our mother is going with us."Draco said.

Both of them walk into Ollivanders Wand was a man that had white hair and pale silver said."For Hogwarts."Olivia said.'Both for Hogwarts."

"Ladies first,this wand is Hazel wood,13 1/4 inches,very flexible,and phoenix feather."Olivia gave it a wave it did made a noise."No what about this from a tree in Athens,Greece Olive Wood,13 inches,firm,and a barn owl feather as the core."There was a silver flash."This officially your wand."She paid him seven galleons.

Then it was Draco's turn it under up his wand was 10" precisely, Hawthorn wood, and with a unicorn hair they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All was with the Madame Malkin said."Hogwarts Dears."Olivia and Draco said."Yes."Madame Malkin started measuring Olivia she was on stool for her of them pinned her was next to Draco was having a conversation with a saw a boy with fair skin,dark hair,and emerald green was done with Olivia's measuring.

"Hello,"Draco said."Hogwarts too."

"Yes."The boy said.

"The girl next to me is my is next door buying our books and Mother is up the street looking at wands."Draco said."Then I am going to drag them off to look at racing brooms.I don't see why first years can't have there own.I think I'll bully father into getting me one and smuggle it in."

"Have you got your own a broom?"Draco asked.

"No."said the boy.

"Played quidditch at all?"

"No."He said again.

"I do-Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House,and must say I what house would be in?"

"I might be Slytherin or Ravenclaw."Olivia said.

"No."said The boy.

"Well no ones really knows until they get there,do they,but I know I'll be in Slytherin,all of my family-imagine being in Hufflepuff,I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"Draco said.

"Hmm."The boy said.

"I say,look at the man!"Draco said and Olivia was laughing until her mother,Athena said."Olivia Callestio Black,it is rude to laugh at people."Draco was nodding toward the window,a man was standing the infront of the at the boy and pointing at ice cream.

"That's Hagrid."The boy said with a pause."He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh."said Draco,Olivia gave her a death glare to her cousin."I've heard of 's a sort of servant,isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper."The boy said annoyily.

"Yes exactly.I heard he's sort of savage -lives in a hit on the school grounds and every one and then he gets drunk,tries to do magic,and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I thinks he's brilliant."

"Do you?"said Draco,with a sneer."Why is he with you?Where are your parents?"

"They're dead."said the boy shortly.

"Oh,sorry."said Draco said."But were our kind,weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard,if that's what you mean."The boy said.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in,do you?They're just not the same ,they've never been brought up to know our of them never even heard of Hogwarts until they get there letter,imagine.I think they should keep it in the old wizarding 's your surname,anyway?"

Before the boy can answer Madam Malkin said,"That's you done,my dear."The boy hopped down from the boy went outside she watched him until he get away from the shops window."Draco I am going next door to meet up with Lucuis."

Olivia walked in to the bookstore while Lucius was talking to the shopkeeper about books in Anicent Greek and only sells only in English,Blah!She used her magical persuasive powers and said."Just get the books in Ancient Greek."

"Fine you win."The clerk said.

Also she bought some books about wizarding wars,Hogwarts History, and already have pewter Olivia bought an owl at the pet breed was little owl named her Pallas bought a cage and owl Draco got an Eagle Owl and named her the voice in her head said,"Nice name."Then Lucius and Nacrissa meet up at the ice cream place(I forgot the name).Olivia hated anything sugar but they got her a changing ice choose a kiddie size sugar free cookie apprated with Narcissa because Olivia and Narcissa tired of they got to Malfoy was with Narcissa in her asked about her mother."Narcissa,who was my parents."She answered the truth."Your father is dead his name was Regulus Black,and your mother was named Athena,yes like from Greek mythology and that is why you the stormy grey eyes and your golden blonde highlights,but not the main hair color because of your nymph your a veela,Olivia."

Olivia sighed."A filthy muggle asked me I was a cheerleader?What was that so I froze there house,put cheese demons,and ice wolves to stalk you know that the Black Family was related to Cleopatra,I don't know which one."Then Olivia took out her braid and her hair was so curly that her silver blonde hair and golden blonde Lucius and Draco was apparted while her hair was down."Olivia,I always see your hair in a bow or a braid or both but not down."Draco said looking impressed."You seen my hair down but my hair at Hogwarts would up."Lucius had something in his hands of the box,jewelry was silver stud owl earrings with emeralds as its necklace had opals and emerald and a silver string."Olivia I give you a gift for Hogwarts."Then Olivia puts her earrings in her ears and necklace on her Olivia went to her room put on a black silk painted her nails put her hair in a bow, got under her dreamed of a girl,she looked like her without the bows and is up all the time and said."Olivia Black,I am Olivia Slytherin,your half-sister,I will meet you in your dreams Olivia."

Then she the dream changed Olivia was in a t-shirt that saids'Camp Halfblood' with muggle pants(Jeans,I tink) was having a silver crossbow and silver and bronze arrows and hair was up in a bow that was was bronze it had swords and Olivia bow(weapon) changed into an owl her arrow turned into a there was a crescent moon that was here there was a deer with a hieroglyphic random charms on the bracelet that Pass Olivia shouldn't know Olivia wake up and braided her hair in a put a black dress a silver belt and 's Per Ankh tattoo was showing with a target and ice on went to talk to Lucius."Lucius,I have to Egypt,because I was contact by Iskander because of stuff at the 1st nome."Of coarse Lucius Malfoy was in black nice dress pants and a jacket with his long platinum blonde hair."Yes and remember to be back by September 1st."Olivia used the Duat to store her school she summoned a portal to Egypt near the first First Nome then she shut the portal she landed to the first walked into the hall of ages and meet up with two people,Julius Kane an African American,and Ruby Faust,a british like Olivia but she is a British Faust had Carmel blonde hair.

"Hello Olivia,"said Julius and Ruby.

"Hello Julius and Ruby."Olivia said back.

Then Iskander walked in to meet with us."Hello Olivia,Ruby,and Julius."smiled Iskander.

Olivia said."I see a ginger and has to be a Weasley."

* * *

Cliffhanger is a poll house should Olivia be in?Slytherin or Ravenclaw?


	4. Jounery to Hogwarts

Olivia P.O.V

Then the Weasley walk away.

While at the first nome Olivia changed her clothes to silver cotton shirt and leggings with green combat put her up in a low pony with a black then went to talk with Luna Aswan,a girl her age.

"Hello Luna."Olivia said.

"Hello Olivia,I got accepted in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."Luna said.

Let me describe Luna,she has golden blonde hair and silver-grey is very 's veela senses are acting Luna Aswan be a veela like me.

"I am going to Hogwarts."said Olivia.

"I cannot wait when we are thirteen we can finally be put in the nome."Luna said."Olivia are ready to practice the new inanities."

They went to the new people and Luna was a scribe to the 1st was putting tongue tattoo's on some were only temporary but Olivia and Luna's are went to see it was August and Luna asked Iskander to go back for Olivia used a portal back to Malfoy Luna went to Aswan Manor in France.

Olivia went up to Narcissa and said."Don't ask about my Egyptian training clothes.I will change."Olivia went to her room and kept her hair like puts on a long black and silver skirt and a black long sleeve shirt with a silver kept her bow walked out of room and went to and Draco sat by each other while Narcissa and Lucius sat each other."Olivia so how was the Egyptians doing?"Olivia said."There doing great,but we have a lot of initiates."Draco."I want to go to on the train."Then the house elves gave her some pumpkin juice,tofu steak,and some mint leaves.

While Draco,Narcissa,and Lucius had real steak and Olivia was done with her dinner she went to her bedroom,to change into a white silk gown and her hair was in a white she read some books on Hogwarts,it was 10 o'clock,then she went to she started dreaming of a 12 giant people.

"Lord Zeus,we need to talk about the nymphs of Magix."The women with stormy grey eyes and black hair.

"Sure."Zeus summoned 15 nymphs.

"I am Olivia Slyhterin,moon nymph and leader of the nymphs and the first I am Athena's first born daughter.I am Roman Goddess of Fairys,Magic Dimesion,Olympusix,and Procetor of Fairies."Olivia had dirty blonde hair and stormy grey eyes and pale skin.

"I am Roxanne Snape,Nymph of Magic and Daughter of Hecate,first born daughter.I am Olivia's greek form"Roxanne had black eyes and auburn hair and tan skin.

"I am Aqua,Water Nymph and Daughter of Poseidon.I am from the 1800."Aqua had tan skin,sea green eyes,and blue hair.

"I am Adele,forest nymph and blood adopted daughter of Artemis."Adele had silver blonde hair,silver grey eyes,and pale skin.

"I wanted to blood adopt a maiden really."Artemis said.

"I am Cassandra,Sun Nymph and Daughter of Apollo."Cassandra had blonde hair,amber eyes,and is very tan.

"I am Zanni,Wine Nymph and Daughter of Dionysus."Zanni had purple hair and eyes with tan skin.

"I am Daphne,Nymph of Fire and Domino and Legacy of Aphrodite."Daphne was transparent blonde hair,and orange body."The three evil witches cursed me and if there was nymph name Poletia she turned evil."

"I am Kayla,Air Nymph and Daughter of Zeus."said had electric blue eyes,blonde hair,and pale skin.

"I am Jessica,Earth Nymph and Daughter of Demeter."Jessica had brown eyes,golden blonde hair,and tan skin.

"I am Lenore,Fear Nymph and Daughter of Ares."Lenore said and she looked like she light brown skin,brown eyes that are violent,and black hair.

"I am Harmony,Music Nymph and Daughter of Apollo."Harmony had blonde hair,blue eyes,and tan skin.

"I am Whisper,Peace Nymph and Daughter of Eirene."said had peaceful blue eyes,blonde hair,and pale skin.

"I am Kaitlyn,Animal Nymph and Daughter of Pan."Kaitlyn had green eyes,tan skin,and pale skin.

"I am,Bella,Wheat Nymph and Daughter of Demeter."Bella had brown eyes,tan skin,and blonde hair.

"I am Olivia Black,Ice Nymph ad Daughter of Athena."Older Olivia silver blonde hair in a bow of a Hogwarts uniform on her that was Slytherin.

Then Olivia's dream ended

Olivia woke up it 9 in the morning to take a bath. and get dress into a black skirt,a green long sleeve shirt,and black wear a green bow with she puts on some black robes on she went to the dining room to Apparte with Draco and Lucius to King Cross summoned her trunk,and cart and ran into the went into a she had company in her compartment.A girl that had a pug face,brown eyes,and brown said."I am Pansy Parkinson and I am a pureblood are you?"Olivia said."Olivia Black and I am a pureblood veela."Then a girl came in she had light skin,platinum blonde hair,and blue eyes and said."Hello Pansy,I am Daphne Greengrass and I am a pureblood witch."Olivia said."I am Olivia Black and a pureblood I am a Daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Regulus Black."Then a girl came in she had blue eyes,blonde hair,and tan skin."I am Tracey Davis,a halfblood witch."Pansy said"I am Pansy,pureblood girl in the bow is Olivia Black,pureblood girl that has light skin is Daphne and she is a pureblood witch."Then a girl that was ugly body shape,hazel eyes,and black hair and said."I am Millicent Bulstrode and a pureblood witch."After that we were introducing ourselves it was near 12 the women on the trolley said."Anything on the trolley dears."Olivia said."50 chocalate frogs."the lady at the trolly said."That would be 50 galleons."Olivia payed the trolly the trolley lady went on."Ten for each of us."Olivia girl got opened one and ate the chocolate frog."I got Salazar Slytherin,and chocolate is gross."

Salazar Slytherin

Co-Founder of Hogwarts. Inventor and builder of the Chamber of Secrets. Gave his name to one of the four houses. Was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy.

Pansy said."I have Olivia Slytherin."

Olivia Slytherin

Wife of Salazar Slytherin and first recorded veela and Metamorphous half-sister to Rowena Ravenclaw.

After that Olivia had Circe,Salazar Slytherin,Ptolemy, Cornelius Agrippa,Olivia Slytherin,Rowena Ravenclaw,and Morgan le Fay four others were like Merlin,Dippet,and Merlin.I am not in the mood to tell them all.

Olivia said."I think we need to change into our robes."

Olivia,Pansy,Daphne,Tracey,and Millicent changed into their robes and of course wore a black bow.

"Olivia why do where bows a most your time of time."Pansy said.

"I don't know."Olivia said.

"I think your hiding something."Daphne said.

"I am an Egyptian Magician,descants of the blood mother,Greek goddess of Wisdom,Athena.I am related to Cleoprato The Third,which was a Pureblood do not tell anybody."She using her magical girls they went both into there noticed somebody at the door,The was a girl with dirty blonde hair and beutiful brown saids."I am Kat Fredgeogre a 3rd year you are."We introduce each there was a girl that opened the door and said."Has anyone seen a lost."Olivia said."No."The girl said."I am Hermione Granger and I am from a non magic family."She had a bossy sort voice,lots of bushy brown hair,and rather large front teeth.

"Get out Muggleborn Spawn."Kat Draco came in and said."Olivia we are going to see Harry Potter's compartment."Olivia said."Sure,Hello Crabbe and do want to go with us."The group said."No thank you."

Olivia,Crabbe,Goyle,and Draco then summoned some Cajun tofu for a slide the door and everybody recognized the boy from Madame Malkin's robe shop.

"Is it true?"Draco said."They're saying all down the train that Harry's in this it's you?"

"Yes."Harry Potter said was looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

"My name Black,Olivia Black."said Olivia.

"My name is Malfoy,Draco Malfoy,"Draco said."This is Crabbe and Goyle the boys besides me."

Then the red headed gave a slight cough,which might have been hiding a gave him a look.

"Think my name's funny,do you?No need to ask who you father told me all the Weasley's have red hair,freckles,and more children than they can afford."Draco said.

Then Draco turned back Harry Potter."You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, don't want togo making new friends with the wrong sort.I can help you there."

Draco held out his hand to shake Potter's,but Potter didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself,thanks."Draco said cooly.

Draco cheeks didn't go red,but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you,Potter,"Draco said slowly."Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, didn't know what was good for them, hang around like the Weasleys and that Hagrid,and it'll rub off you."

Then the voice in her head says._"You should go back to your compartment,Olivia."_

Olivia said."I am going back to my compartment."Olivia walked back to her compartment.

Olivia sat down and read _Magical Drafts and Potions._

Pansy was talking to Millcent about houses.

Olivia closed her book and noticed it was getting saw mountains and a forest under the deep purple sky.

Then a voiced echoed through the train."We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' leave your luggage on the train,it will be taken to school separately."

Olivia put her book in her Olivia,Pansy,Kat,Daphne,Millicent,and Tracey walked out the was a crowd through the corridor.

The train finally slowed down and girls where the first few people out of the was dark a lamp came bobbing over heads of the student and there was a voiced called."Firs' years!Firs' years!Alright there Harry."The man's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mom,follow me— any more firs' years over here?Mind yer step,now!Firs' years over here!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the man down seemed to be steep,narrow was so dark on each either spoke that much.A boy sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,"The man called over his shoulder."jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud"Oooooh!"It was like the when Olivia was touring the 1st nome to the new inanities.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onyo the edge of a great black atop a high mountain on the other side,its window sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat."the man called,pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the ,Pansy,Daphne,and Tracey sat in a Millicent sat with some other people.

"Everyone in?"shouted the man,who had a boat to himself."Right then—FOWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off at once,gliding across the lake,which was smooth as was silent staring up at the great castle towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!"yelled the man as the first boats reached the cliff;they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtian of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff were carried along a dark tunnel,which seemed to be underneath the castle ,until they reached a kind of underground harbor,where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy,you there!Is this your toad?"said the Man,who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!"cried Neville blissfully,holding out his they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hargid's lamp,coming out at last onto smooth,damp grass right in shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?You there still got yer toad."

The man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

That man needs grammar lessons.


	5. Sorting Cermony, Food, and Dreams

Warning my contain the narrator, Sailor Slytherin might pop up.

Olivia P.O.V

The door swung open at once.A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood had a very stern face(worst than when Olivia and Luna do stuff at the first nome with the new people)

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."said the man.

"Thank you Hagrid.I will take them from here."So his name was Hagrid.

She pulled the door entrance hall was so stone was lit with flaming ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors."

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone could hear drone of hundreds of voices from the door way to the right - the rest of the school must be already here - but Professor Mcgonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall."The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your house. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house its own noble history and each has produced and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house become yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you are waiting."

Her eyes eyes lingered for a moment on the boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear,and on Weasely's smudged nose. Potter nervously tried flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you,"said Professor McGonagall."Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

,

Potter and Weasely were talking about the sorting. At least Narcissa told Olivia,that how they were really one was talking at all, Granger was whispering very fast about all the spells that she learned and wondering what spell she is going to learn. Filthy Mudblood! Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back.

Then people screamed behind her.

Everybody gasped around twenty ghosts had streamed through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glide across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seem to be arguing. What looked like a little fat monk was saying: "Forgive and Forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Frair. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now." said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's is about to start."

Professor Mcgonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor Mcgonagall told the first years,"and follow me."

Olivia went behind Pansy, Tracey went behind her. Then they walked out the of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a double doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was amazing it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was a long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, which teacher was behind them. The hundreds of faces staring looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted her and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly avoiding the staring all the staring eyes, Olivia looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Olivia heard Mudblood Granger whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A Histroy."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to heavens.

Then Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed a wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Everyone Olivia mean everyone was staring at the hat, including her self. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I am Pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hat hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart,

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafaid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those wit and learning,

Will find their kind;

Or perhaps Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

The cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't give in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Then a couple moments later, Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"she said."Abbott, Hannah."

A pink girl face with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!"shouted the hat.

The table on right cheered and clapped as Abbott went to sit down as down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Black, Olivia!"

Then Olivia walked up and put the hat on her head and sat down on the stool.

Then the hat talked in her ear. "So a nymph I see, you are very amboutis,clever,- I know SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the far right, Slytherins cheered and clapped and Olivia sat down.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"said the Hat, and Bones scuttled off to sit by Abbott.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Boot as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the far left exploded with cheers; two Weasley Twins was catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millecent" then became a Slytherin and sat beside Slytherin table was cheering for her.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," went into Gryffindor.

"Granger, Bella!"

Granger 1 sat on the stool and put the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"the hat declared.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Granger 2 almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on the her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

When Longbottom was called , the boy kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Longbottom. When it finally shouted, " GRYFFINDOR!" Longbottom ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

The first year in Slytherin is Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, and herself.

Then her cousin named was called, " Malfoy, Draco!" Draco swaggered forward when his named was called and the hat, barely touch his head when it screamed,"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco sat by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Moon, Lily," was sorted in Slytherin, "Nott, Theodore," was sorted in Slytherin. Also "Parkinson, Pansy," was sorted in Slytherin. "Patil, Padama," was sorted in Ravenclaw while her twin sister, "Patil, Parvati," was sorted in Gryffindor. Then "Perk, Sally-Anne" is sorted as a was heard, "Potter, Harry!" As Potter stepped forward whispers suddenly broke out

"_Potter, _did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Then it took some moment and it said."GRYFFINDOR!"

Potter walked toward to the Gryffindor Table. That table had the loudest cheer yet. The. two ginger twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!

Mostly Olivia was bored, then there were like three more people left. "Thomas, Dean," at the Gryffindor. "Turpin, Lisa," became Ravenclaw. "Weasley, Ron," became Gryffindor. The last person "Zabini, Blaise," is in Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall rolled her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Then Albus Dumbledore had gotten up on his. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to them all there.

"Welcome!" He said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwart! Before we begin our banquet ,I would like to say a few words And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Everybody clapped and cheered, Then food appeared.

Olivia chosed boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, peas, gravy, and ketchup.

The Bloody Baron was next to Draco talking to use Slytherins.

Olivia was done with her dinner. The food faded off the plates leaving them sparkling clean before. A moment later deserts appeared and Olivia chose to eat most of the Strawberries. Olivia then choose to be done.

Then a couple moments later, the desserts dispeared and Professor Dumbldedore got on his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore twinkling eyes flashed I'm direction of the two ginger boys.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretake, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year , the third floor corridors on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which Rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick there favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go.!"

And the school bellowed.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whenether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do something with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll for the rest, _

_And learn until our brain all rot,"_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last the ginger twins were left along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished he was of those that clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot."

The Slytherin first years followed there female perfect, May Siren, out of the great hall.

They went to the dungeons and there was a stonewall and May said."The password is Parselmouth." Then the the door opened and the room appeared lot of dark colors.

The girls went to there dorms. Olivia was sharing a dorm with Millicent, Daphne, Tracey, Lily, Pansy, and was five poster beds hung with deep green, velet curtains, and their stuff was there.

Olivia took her bow and put one a green silk night gown.

Olivia went to sleep.

Olivia was dreaming of a women and she said."Hello Olivia I am your daughter, and at twelve your supose go to camp." Then some odd dreams.

* * *

How did you like please review and some characters were made by my friends but next book you can add Ocs. Please submit by reviewing or pm.


	6. Chaos in The Great Hall

This story isn't going to be Olivia xDraco no matter what. Also it has to be DracoxYou

So here are the rules:

1. She cannot be Muggleborn or Halfblood. Must be Pureblood.

2. She cannot be Mary Sue.

3. She must have an instrument(something not modern, sorry,) Speaks well known languages(ex: French,Japanese,or some Ancient Speaking.

4. She must be a demigod. But not child of the big three but you could be a legacy.

So let me start on Chapter Six.

Contain bad old english

Italics-Ancient Greek

* * *

Olivia Black P.O.V

Olivia yawned then asked Kat to do something with her hair. Kat put her hair up in a curls and a bow. The bow was colored green. Olivia puts on her uniform a grey skirt and a white shirt with a green and silver tie and a grey sweater over it. With some black flats. Then Olivia put on her cherished Slytherin robes. The girls meet up with the Slytherin first years in the common room. "Ok girls, first of all, you only wear your skirt if it works on you! Obviously it DOESNT work on you guys! Well except Tana, who's my sister! Girl you workin it!"says Kat. And Olivia says," Yes, but I'm starving! So, like we should discuss this after breakfast!" So Kat, Olivia, Lily, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey all go to the Great Hall. At breakfast Olivia chose toast, eggs, rolls, and orange juice. "Olivia, why don't you eat meat?" asked Daphne. "I never tried meat in my life before."

Then three people poofed up angrily. The women had long dark hair, stormy grey eyes, and palish tan skin. She wore muggle jeans, hiking boots, and an owl t-shirt. Then a man that had sea green eyes, black hair, and tan skin. With a neatly trimmed beard. He wears leather sandals, muggle khaki Bermuda shorts, and shirt with blue flowers. Also he wore a hat called 'NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT'. Then the third person I quessed female was changing appearances. Then the women with grey eyes said

."Olivia - Yuki stop being in your sisters body- it was time to finally meet you." Then a women with stormy grey eyes, black and silver blonde hair also her skin was white as snow. She was wearing a white chiton with silver jewlery, bare foot, golden shoes, and a silver and emerald gem crown. She had a cold voiced." Mother, thy know."

Olivia realized who she was Athena. "Yuki speak modern English, please."Athena said.

"I remember the time thou built it."Then she went on her phone that what one of the supreme nymphs." Yuki Omega would like a Creme Frappuccino, can you add 3 pumps of caramel and toffee syrup. Also could you add 2% percent milk. Also top with caramel frizzle and yes I need million of these to go in my Omega reck room. Just give it to the ice snakes. They have cup holders." Then everybody looked at her crazy.

" Do you like thou crazy and I made the demetors in five hundred breeds like vegan, cheese, mermaid, and don't even ask about Sasquatch one. Also I created Azkaban at first it was a storage place that keep my stuff. In the deepest cell it has stories from the nymph councils."

Then everybody looked at her crazy after she got phone call." Salazar Slytherin no matter I thou tell not to do Hip Hop. I prefer rap or punk rock. Also tell your wife that I told her make a full moon on Omega forever."

Then Salazar and Olivia pops up and Salazar said." Yuki Omega stop talking in old English and free Valtor."

"You thou not say Valtor around the children." Yuki said.

"Yuki, can you explain Valtor." said some students.

"Fine."said Yuki. "Well guys there are two versions. It began in the Magical dimension. He was born from the Dragon Flame opposites to the Water Stars and The Ice Dragon. Hed was born from the dark side. He wants to become thy the most powerful wizard which he turned people to monsters. He places a mark with a V, it's kinda like you Earth people called Wizards and Witches that support Voldemort, before you gasp I am immortal and knows that names have power. With his mark he conjured each realm or plantet. He was created by the Three Anicent Witches. When they I mean The Three Witches destroyed Domiono, Queen Marion and King Ortiel disappeared when Valtor was fighting them. Daphne, the fire nymph and she was a good friend of mine is cursed by the Three Anicent Witches. Sent her sister to Earth. Sadly I am still angry at the Wizards of the Black Circle which trapped The Earth Faires and my favorite Daughter Auora, Queen of the Arctic. Then the other version when the Great Dragon created the Magic Dimension, a piece of its Flame mixed with the original Darkness. This piece of the Dragon's Flame was found by the Ancestresses, who shaped it into a boy. They raised this boy as if he were their own son and made him one of the most powerful wizards existing. When he became old enough they sent him to conquer all the dimensions. He was together with his "mothers" when they attacked Domino, but was sealed during the final battle with the witches into the Omega Dimension by Queen Marion and King Ortiel."

Then the man spoke up and said." Bella Granger come up here because, I am your father and my name is Poseidon."

Then Granger One spoke up." Why?"

Then women that was changing her appearance said." Cat Fredgeorge, even if your my daughter love is powerful."

"Mother I know." Cat said.

Then Yuki asked." Severus did you helped save Domino?"

"Yes I was in the Company of Light but I wasn't in the final battle." Professor Snape said.

"No one was in the final battle." said a voice. She was a spirt in a orange dress and mask."I am Daphne Nymph of Sirenix and Domino. Also I am suffering from the Sirenix Curse but those were my parents. No one knows where there at. My sister, is 4 now. In 1998, she would be at Hogwarts."

"Then Domino was turned into ice by The Three Ancient Witches." Yuki said.

"Olivia, I need to speak to you." said Athena.

"Now I am going to watch Soul Eater." Yuki said, the she looked at Bella. "Bella, you are 40,000 years old. And your one of the nymphs and Aqua took over your job, Bella Andros. Water Supreme Nymph."

Olivia starts singing."_There once was a boy named Harry_

_destined to be a star_

_his parents were killed by Voldemort_

_who gave him a lightning scar_

_Yo Harry! You're a wizard!_

_Harry goes to Hogwarts_

_he meets Ron and Hermione_

_McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor_

_Draco is a Daddy's boy_

_Quirrell becomes unemployed_

_The sorcerer's stone is destroyed_

_by Dumbledore_

_Ron breaks his wand_

_now Ginny's gone_

_and Harry's in Mortal danger_

_Tom Riddle hides his snake inside_

_his ginormous secret chamber_

_Harry blows up Aunt Marge_

_The dementors come and take charge_

_Lupin is a wolf_

_The rat's a man_

_and now the prisoner is at large_

_They use time travel so they can_

_save the prisoner of Azkaban_

_who just so happens to be Harry's godfather._

_I don't really get it either._

_Harry gets put in the Triwizard Tournament_

_With dragons and mermaids_

Oh no; Edward Cullen gets slayed

_He's back._

_Harry, Harry, It's getting scary._

_Voldemort's back and you are revolutionary, Harry_

_Dumbledore, Dumbledore,_

_Why is he ignoring your_

_constant attempts to contact him?_

_He is forced to leave the school_

_Umbridge arrives, Draco's a tool_

_Kids break into the Ministry_

_Sirius Black is dead as can be, oh_

_Split your soul, seven parts of a whole_

_they're horcruxes, it's Dumbledore's end_

_There once was a boy named Harry_

_who constantly conquered death._

_But in one final duel between good and bad_

_He may take his final breathe."_

Then on Kat said." So I am like 50,000 year old."

Then Yuki said." Yes Kat you are 50,000 years old."

Then a water Phoenix appeared. Everybody gasped. Then the Phoenix landed on her shoulder. Bella said." Eridan, thou missed you."

Also a cat came out. It had black fur with a highlighted cowlick that was purple. " Erdian, there are you."

Then a sparkling white swan came out from the air. You could see that it had blue wing tips. Kat said,"There you are Sophia!"

Then an ice Phoenix which was her owl, Pallas. "Pallas, I never knew you were an ice phoenix," Olivia said. Then Yuki said. " Say Magical Transformation Nymphix."

Then Olivia yelled." Magical Transformation Nymphix."

Then Olivia had white moon creasant wings, silver spandex and a bikini looking top, and silver combat boots. Also she was wearing a silver tiara and her hair was not up in a bow it was in down. Then everybody notice what she was wearing. Then a girl with Blueish green hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin walked in. She was wearing black clothes. " Hello I am Desire before today I had a big fight with sparkly vampires and while my mermaid vampires attack. And we won."

" Your a Vampire." said Draco.

" Yes and I hate seafood and I go on land to eat deer, rabbits, and mostly vegan[vegetarian, whatever Luna.] vampires." said Desire. Then a sparkly vampire appeared.

Olivia summons her staff." Ha-Di"

Silver hieroglyphics cam out. She aimed for a Sparkly Vampire. Then sparkles came out of it. " A spoil of war for a sparkly vampire is sparkles. Now I better get an important pillow because I need it and it can be very important." She summoned something out of the Duat. Then there was chaos. She yelled. " Ha-tep." Then everybody calmed down.

" Can we get to classes, please because we need to learn."

" Olivia, Bella, and Kat we will meet in the summer."

* * *

Love it hate it and also I doing a reading with kane Chronclie, PJO, Hp, and Winx Club but we can make charachter but there only could be one. Please Review.


End file.
